


Lost in pain

by Deansimpallagrl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dream Sex, M/M, Rimming, Temporary Character Death - Winchesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 02:34:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14439615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deansimpallagrl/pseuds/Deansimpallagrl
Summary: Sam is caught between reality and a dream world.  He can't accept what is happening.





	Lost in pain

In that moment, before the pain could hit him, Sam got lost. He can see Dean dying right in front of him, warm blood flowing out onto the dust. He can’t breathe, his mind can’t process what his heart knows is true. His brain says run as the shotgun is swinging towards him. He can’t move, he doesn’t want to. Every fiber is screaming NO and DEAN at the same time. He hears the boom of the shotgun and he just stares at Dean as the bullets rip into him. He closes his eyes in slow motion ready to join his brother. Then when he opens them he is on a couch in a beautiful house surrounded by warm sunshine. The walls painted an eggshell white and the furniture was a deep red color. It was making him think of blood but he shook the thought off as he hears a familiar voice.

“Hey sleepyhead, glad to see you awake.” Dean’s voice low and sultry makes him whip his head around.

“What?” Sam’s brain is struggling to figure out how he went from a dark backroad, blood, and death to this.

“Did you have a nightmare?” Dean’s tone is different, relaxed but concerned. No panic in it at all.

“I don’t know, I was watching you die.” Sam’s eyes are filled with tears from the images still floating around behind his eyes.

“Look here I am all healthy and totally hot.” Dean’s smirk is right, but he isn’t asking questions.

“I can see that. Maybe I just need to splash some water on my face.” Sam is numb as he gets up and his body walks him to a bathroom, but he doesn’t remember this house. He splashes cold water on his face and lets it drip back into the sink. He takes 10 deep breaths with his eyes closed. He opens them and glances in the mirror seeing Dean calmly sitting on the couch with a blank look on his face. Grabbing a towel and drying off his face he shuts the door. He leans against it trying to gather his thoughts. This is too real to be a dream, and everything feels wrong. His mind keeps returning to a dark road and a loud sound. Then he hears a knock.

“Hey man are you ok?” Dean calls from the other side of the door. His voice is so mellow.

“Yeah just decided to take a leak too.” Sam turns on the water to cover the lie. 

“Just get your fine ass back out here baby boy.” Dean’s footsteps fade away and Sam just stands there. He wants so badly to just relax and enjoy what seems to be a nice afternoon with Dean. His hunters mind won’t let him. He thinks about what could make this happen. He decides to take it easy and observe to see what happens. He walks out and heads back to the couch and Dean’s robotic like smile. He shivers but cuddles up letting Dean wrap him in his arms. He smells Dean’s very intoxicating scent and hears the heartbeat he has loved his whole life. His eyes drift closed, and he floats along a sea of memories, a smile spreading across his lips. 

“Sweetheart I love that smile, maybe we can put those lips to better uses.” Dean is stroking his face and kissing right below his ear in a way that makes him hard in an instant.

“Yes, please.” Sam whispers as he turns his head searching for the soft lips. He kisses Dean with heat and sucks his lower lip in his mouth. Dean grunts and grips Sam’s head angling to free his lip and deepen the kiss. They are both trying to take off their clothes when a huge explosion shakes them apart and as Sam’s eyes fly open he sees a starlit night sky and feels pain. A truck is peeling out nearby and he coughs up blood groaning and reaching for Dean. He can’t move far, and he cries out.

“DEAN! Talk to me DEAN!” He sees no movement and he just screams at the sky. The pain is so enormous. His heart is breaking, and he can feel the cold seeping into his limbs. He coughs again more blood and he can hear gurgling when he breaths. His fingers brush Dean and he can’t move anymore. He sees a figure come from behind the trees. 

“Sam, hey Sammy.” Deans face swims into focus as he can feel himself panting.

“I didn’t think it was possible, but you seem to have passed out from my awesome kisses.” Dean laughs and is pulling Sam’s shirt over his head.

“I guess I must just have had too much blood flowing to somewhere else.” Sam can feel his hard-throbbing cock. This is real, this must be. Sam helps Dean undress and kisses him hard then moves to nip his jaw and neck kissing down his body.

“I appreciate your enthusiasm Sam, but I think we need to move this to the bedroom.” Dean gets up and looks over his shoulder as he walks down the hallway. His wink and amazing naked butt are all the invitation Sam needs. He gets up stripping as he follows Dean. All fears fly away as he sees Dean’s freckled skin and thick member. He crawls up the bed between Dean’s legs. This is his favorite thing to do worship Dean. He licks up the shaft and Dean’s cock jumps under his tongue. Moans fill the air as Sam takes him all the way down his throat. He hums around Dean’s cock and slowly bobs up and down taking his time. Driving Dean wild is a bonus. He hears the moans but no begging, so he looks up and Dean’s face makes him stop. It is vacant of emotion. The sounds are right, but nothing is reflecting on his face. Dean’s eyes open as Sam has stopped moving.

“Less looking more sucking sweetheart.” Dean smiles but his eyes are just cold. Then in a flash Sam sees Dean’s dead face with blood flicker in over this face and he sits up gasping. The image is gone but Sam feels like something important is trying to get his attention. He is so confused. This is not right, and he knows it. His instincts are telling him to run. He sits back looking around the room and the edges are hazy. Trees seem to flicker in and out of focus on the walls. He feels a warm wet tongue on a nipple and throws back his head closing his eyes. Teeth nip at the skin making him moan and his cock twitches. He reaches out and pushes Dean’s head harder into his skin asking for more. Dean bites a little harder making Sam grunt, but he loves it when Dean nibbles. Dean’s hand closes around his hot cock and Sam thrusts into it feeling the friction and wanting more. His mind is hazing over with lust as he reaches out to grab Dean’s slick thick cock. They are stroking each other as they share a kiss. Dean pulls back and whispers right against his ear.

“I gotta taste that sweet hole Sammy.” Sam shivers from the breath against his ear and the words. He lays down on his back and pulls up his legs. His cock rests against his stomach as he watches Dean lick a long stripe over his hole. Moaning he closes his eyes again lost in the sensation of Dean’s magical tongue dipping inside and making his skin soften. He tosses his head from side to side.

“Dean, need you inside me please.” Sam whispers pleas but Dean just keeps on making him writhe on the bed. The lust is consuming his brain, so he lets the worry go and gasps as he feels the head of Dean’s cock slowly pushing inside him. He whispers Dean’s name like a chant. Dean has always had perfect rhythm and Sam feels his balls drawing up as Dean pounds inside him. He reaches out and caresses Dean’s leg and it isn’t moving. His eyes fly open and the dark night is all around him and a figure is nearer he can’t see very well any more. His vision hazing over. He hears a familiar voice.

“Sam, can you hear me?” The voice is so familiar, but he can’t see the face.

“I can hear you, who are you?” Sam is worried about something he can’t remember.

“It’s Cas Sam, you are hurt.” Cas’s voice is worried, and it hits him.

“Dean?” He can’t turn his head and he can’t see.

“He is dead Sam and you are near it.” Cas is near, but his voice is softer.

“Save him, please.” His voice is a whisper as he takes his last breath.

He hears voices arguing but he can’t remember why and who they are. He feels like he is floating in a warm bath. His body is being lifted by strong familiar arms.

“Dean?” His voice is scratchy. He is thirsty.

“Sammy, oh my God, thank you Cas.” Dean is holding him tight and he feels wet drops on his face.

“Dean, you were dead and fucking me.” His brain can’t hold on to which things were dreams and which were real.

“What Sam? Cas is he ok?” Dean’s voice is so confused and relieved. That is the right tone this must be the real Dean.

“He is fine Dean, I think he must have been lost in his mind as it was nearing death.” Cas sounds very relieved and that is right too.

“Dean, it was a nice house and you were you but not you.” Sam is so happy to know Dean is alive. This is his real Dean full of questions.

“Sammy, I am glad it was nice for you but open your eyes!” The pain and worry make him open them immediately.

“You are dirty.” Sam takes in all the pain and worry of his Dean. It is like coming home after a long journey.

“Thanks, you are too. Let’s get out of here ok and take a nice long shower.” Dean chuckles but his face is still full of concern.

“Ok, where is the car?” Sam looks around not remembering that they left it at the motel and walked.

“She is safe and sound. Cas can you get us back please?”

“Of course, Dean.” Sam feels Cas’s hands and the jerk of being transported. He opens his eyes to the dingy motel walls and smiles.

“This is more like it. Being in a house was weird and unsettling.” Sam is so very happy and so very tired.

“You will have to tell me all about it, but the shower is calling our names. Thanks Cas.” Dean hugs Cas and they hear his wings flap as he takes off.

“I think I need to sleep for a week first.” Sam flops back on the bed his eyes closing.

“I don’t think so Sammy, we are going to make your dreams come true.” Dean’s voice is deep and full of passion. Sam’s eyes pop open as his cock is getting hard.

“Do you promise?” Sam unleashes his dimples and Dean groans as his pants get uncomfortable.

They take only enough time to get undressed before they join in a kiss. Hot skin touching, almost sticking together from the sweat. They stumble until they are next to the shower. Dean breaks the kiss and turns on the water as Sam starts kissing the back of his neck slowly nipping and licking. Dean moans and shivers. He pulls Sam inside the shower gently and as the water slides over their skin they kiss. As the steam rises around them they pull apart panting. Dean reaches for the soap and begins to wash Sam. Dean takes his time and worship’s Sam’s skin lingering on his hole for a moment his finger slipping inside a bit promising more. Sam rests his head on the tiles as he takes himself in hand and tugs slowly watching Dean soap himself up. The body he knows every inch of alive and beautiful before him. He is so full of thanks at that moment a tear slips down his cheek as Dean turns to rinse himself off. They finish the shower and dry off quickly as they head for the bed the cool air making them shiver as they slip under the covers. They take their time glad to have more of it. Soft slow kisses and roaming hands. Moans and gasps rise like prayers.

“Dean I need you.” Sam’s eyes are pleading, and Dean doesn’t hesitate. He grabs the lube and uses his fingers to open Sam up as gently and quickly as possible. Dean lines up and as he looks into Sam’s eyes he pushes in watching the joy spread on Sam’s face. Once Dean is bottomed out he leans forward arms braced next to Sam’s chest and he kisses Sam as he starts a slow torturous rhythm. They nip and kiss Sam pinching Dean’s nipples hearing curses fall from his brother’s lips. Sam’s cock is trapped between them getting plenty of friction and he is climbing higher towards his orgasm. Sam watches Dean’s face so full of love. They are never closer than when they are joined together. Dean picks up the pace and Sam is so close to coming.

“Baby boy come for me.” Sam obeys and calls Dean’s name as his body clenches around Dean’s cock and milks it. Sam’s cum is warm on his stomach and chest as Dean cries out and comes deep inside Sam. They pant and kiss as they are floating down from this beautiful high. Dean lays down on his back and Sam rolls over to lay his head on Dean’s shoulder.

“Dean, I was so close to losing everything. I didn’t know what to do and the dream was so vivid, but you were not you and I couldn’t stay. My mind wouldn’t stop questioning everything.” Sam was tracing patterns on Dean’s chest as he talked. He never wanted to let go of Dean again.

“Sam, I am here. What was wrong about me in your dream?” Dean kisses the top of his head.

“You said all the right things, but you weren’t curious or worried about me. It was like you were a live doll. It was creepy.” Sam shivers and holds Dean tighter.

“That does not sound like me. What happened?” Dean strokes Sam’s shoulder absently.

“We made out and I kept coming back to the real world and death. I switched back and forth a few times and then Cas was there.” Sam sits up looking at Dean. He sees worry and love and he feels better.

“I think we need to rest up. I feel exhausted.” Dean closes his eyes and yawns almost asleep already.

“I love you.” Sam kisses Dean’s chest as he hears a snore and smiles as sleep pulls him down too.


End file.
